Merlin
Merlin, sometimes called Myraddin, is one of the most famous spellcasters in all of history, renowned for his immense power. He was a practitioner of many types of magic -- druidism, witchcraft, wizardry and others. Though it is unknown if he came from a line of magical witches, it is known that he possessed immense innate powers including premonition. In truth, it is likely that magical blood mixing with his Atlantean and demonic heritages led to his incredible powers. History Merlin was born in 413 BCE. Some legends claim he aged backwards, though in truth he was definitely an infant at this point. He is known to have traveled through time on at least one occasion, which may have led to these claims. Merlin's longevity allowed him to exist for centuries, mastering several schools of magic, before truly earning a name for himself. Eventually, his gift of foresight led him to directly intervene in the events unfolding in his homeland of Great Britain. In 359 CE, in an effort to acquire the Witchblade, which he believed Guinevere would one day wield, he aided in the defeat of Zara, Queen of Bones -- sending the cursed gargoyle Butcher Knife to kill her. He helped to defeat Emperor Zeno in 491 CE. Following this, he began to mentor Arthur and with him founded the kingdom of Camelot in 496 CE. By 500 CE, Merlin's reputation for his potent and varied magic led to him being included in a competition for the title of Sorcerer Supreme. He won the contest, but refused to take the title of Sorcerer Supreme. Whomever received it in his stead has been lost in the annals of time, and historians generally consider Merlin to have been the reigning Sorcerer Supreme for the next several centuries. In the same year, Merlin is known to have traded the Ironbound Book of Skelos for the powerful Starstone -- from which Merlin crafted the Ebony Sword and Ebony Dagger. To wield the Ebony Sword, Merlin enchanted a suit of armor and dubbed it the Black Knight. Later, he would confer these artifacts to Sir Percy of Scandia and give him the same title. He is credited with the creation of numerous other mystical artifacts including the Merlin Stones. Though Merlin, the Black Knight, and the many other Knights of the Round Table proved to be a strong defense for Camelot, the kingdom was once nearly destroyed by dark forces, when simultaneously under attack by his former student Morgan le Fay and the followers of the Old One Cthon. The Darkhold, as well, had entered the kingdom and was spreading its corruptive influence to other potent spellcasters, such as Mograine and Mordred. Desperate for aid, Merlin called upon the demon Etrigan -- with whom the wizard shared demonic ancestry. Though the demon came to their aid and did indeed save Camelot, Merlin could not then banish him from Earth. As a last resort, he bound the demon to a nobleman named Jason Blood. In the years that followed, Merlin managed to accomplish much -- he is credited with binding Cthon beneath Mount Wundagore and imprisoning Morgan le Fay within her tower. Eventually, however, he was himself imprisoned in a cave by the sorceress Nimue. His fate after this remains unclear. Some claim to have seen him, others claim to have been him although it is likely that many -- if not all -- of these were imposters. Imposters As such a legendary figure, Merlin has had many figures pose as him or claim to be him throughout his long history. Some are fictionals who actually believe that they are Merlin -- for they truly are in their home reality. Powers & Abilities * Spellcasting - Merlin has mastered many schools of magic and is powerful in each of these, able to cast immensely powerful spells with ease. ** Divination - Merlin is able to cast spells to see details of the future unknown to all others. ** Druidism - Merlin is able to bend the magic natural to Earth to his will. ** Witchcraft - Merlin is able to craft spells and potions through the careful practice of witchcraft. * Time Travel - Merlin is known to be able to move through time. * Premonition - Merlin has uncontrolled glimpses into the future. * Astral Projection - Merlin can cast a duplicate of himself into the world, or travel the Astral Plane. * Levitation - Merlin can magically lift himself off of the ground in defiance of gravity. * Energy Projection - Merlin is capable of hurling bolts of destructive energy from his hands. * Hypnotism - Merlin is able to bend others to his will, magically convincing them to do his bidding. * Sensing - Merlin is able to detect magical power in beings and objects as an innate sixth sense. * Longevity - Merlin ages much more slowly than other humans and has shown an increased lifespan which borders on immortality. Source Merlin is derived from Arthurian legends, Marvel comics and DC comics. Category:Characters Category:Druid Characters Category:Sorcerers Supreme Category:Witch Characters Category:Magic User Characters Category:Atlantean Characters Category:Magical Witches Category:Historical Figures Category:Needs Images